Working It
by Bunny1
Summary: Missing Scene for the Episode Trash Talking, in which Rich and Dana were competing in an environmental contest... Oneshot. Complete.


Dana frowned at Doug Steckler doing his sweaty little dance, demanding she do a dance for every can he put in- and there had to be a thousand- and felt Karen grab her elbow.

"She'll be right back, boys." Karen promised, yanking her older sister out of their earshot.

"This is disgusting and degrading- I will most certainly _not_ 'be right back'!"Dana whisper yelled.

"Shhhh!" Karen chuckled, waving her hands at the volitile blonde. "Calm down and take yourself out of the situation for ten seconds." she advised wisely.

"Great idea- I can leave." Dana said flatly.

"No, Dana... urgh..." Karen groaned, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her towards Rich and Doug. "Actually _look_ at Rich here, big sis."

She couldn't make out what either guy was saying, but, Rich was looking... well, rather aggravated...

"He looks grumpy. I don't know why; he won the bet." she groused.

"Stop pouting!" Karen ordered. "He's grumpy because Pit Stain over there probably just said something inappropriate about you. Work it a little..." she advised gently.

Meanwhile, Doug was smirking over at Rich. "Man... that Dana is so hot... and in that skirt... I didn't realize how smooth and alabaster like her legs were..."

Rich grit his teeth. "Dude, she'll be back in a minute, just... shut up."

"What? It's just that outfit... gives me ideas... I bet I could wrap those legs around me like-"

"What did you just say?" Rich yelled, getting in his face a little.

But, Dana came back up then. "Okay, let's get this over with." she said, looking a bit towards Karen with a smirk, and then to Rich with an innocent expression.

"Uh... what? You... you didn't want to..." Rich fumbled.

"Yes, but a bet is a bet, Rich, and I promised you. I wouldn't want to shame you by welshing on this bet, and, why, if my sisters can do it, I can too. Anything they can do, I can do just as well." she said cockily.

Rich raised one eyebrow at her. _"Karen must've told her she was going to embarrass herself or something..." _Rich thought to himself.

"Make your shot,_ Dougie_." she said in a breathy, whispery Marilyn Monroe impression.

Rich turned a bit red, growling under his breath, and Doug looked all happy. He tossed in the first can, and Dana did a little swivel with her hips, followed by a double-bounce.

"Yay! You recycled!" she said, waving her pom poms against her breasts.

"Oh, holy..." Doug said, looking like he might pee himself. "Okay, I get some more-"

But, Rich grabbed the armloads of cans and started shoving them into the recycling bin as fast as he could.

"Hey!"Doug protested.

"One per customer, that's it. You're done. Scram, vamoose, outta here, bub."

"But I saved those up-"

"For what? A day?" Rich snarked.

"You think you're so tough, Halke... I could take you..."

Dana bit her lip. She hadn't expected things to escalate to _this_ level...

"With what? B.O.?" Rich laughed. "Come on, get out of here, seriously; because I don't really want to hurt you."

Doug screwed up his face and took a clumsy swing, but Rich caught his fist easly and popped him one in the eye.

"My eye!" Doug yelled.

"Yeah, well... you should respect women, you ass! Stay away from her- she's mine!"

"Yours?" Dana's soft voice fell on his ears.

For a second, he cringed, but then he realized- the voice wasn't condescending or mad... it was... it was the _"really?" _voice... He turned around at her, looking serious.

"That's right. Mine. I love you... more than anything, and I'm not gonna let anyone treat you that way. You don't deserve it, because you're beautiful, and perfect... and..."

But, his speech was cut off by her lips crashing onto his, and her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms quickly went around her waist. She pulled back after a minute. "Oh, Rich... I love you too... so much..."

"You're not mad at me for going all Tarzan?" he smiled at her.

"No... it was kind of hot, just don't tell my sisters or they'll never let me live it down." she said softly.

Rich nuzzled her neck. "Don't worry; hey, let's get you out of here, cause there are guys staring, and it's gonna make me do it again?"

"Let's go... I'll let you do that thing you tried last week in the car and I said no..." she whispered in his ear.

Rich's eyes went up, and he grabbed her hand, dragging her at superspeed out the door...


End file.
